Life has a way of going wrong
by Rozzer616
Summary: Bella and Edward's wedding day is arriving; but they have an argument causing the most unexpected to happen. Twilight Fanfic. After eclipse
1. Prologue

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Twilight and never will

Prologue- Life has a way of going wrong

Edward's POV

Its here. I'll finally be able to claim Bella as part of the family and there is nothing that DOG can do about it. Bella can't wait for the wedding; that's mainly because she wants to be changed and there's no changing her mind no matter what I do. There is one big thing standing in the way of it all and that is Jacob Black. Bella doesn't know how to say goodbye to him; she loves him as well which makes it harder to let go. I know the dog realises that Bella is finding it hard to say goodbye; and this is his advantage.

I love Bella, more than she realises, and I don't want to see her get hurt but she is being too difficult. She chose me over him and with this she should know the consequences of her choice; he will be her enemy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Summary: Hope you liked it please review and im open to ideas. Chapter 1 will be out soon.


	2. How?

-1Disclaimer: I don't own anything of twilight wish I did but I dont

Chapter1

Bella's POV

I can see him; my angel. I've been waiting for this day for too long. I can finally be like them, beautiful and adored. I'll be noticed walking down the street as not a normal, boring person, but someone who people will think looks too perfect to be true.

He walked gracefully closer. "Edward," my voice came out as a whisper but I know he heard it.

"Bella, are you sure you're ready?" he paused for a second to see my expression that was calm. "three days is a long time," He whispered softly, his velvet voice making me smile. Edward knows what my answer will be, but he still feels like he should give me another chance to rethink my decision of when I would like to be changed. I like it that he asks me, but there is no point I'm set on my choice.

"Edward," I paused thinking of Jacob. "You know what I want," I continued whilst looking at the ground, so that he would not read my thoughts through my facial expression.

With a sigh Edward pushed me gently on to the bed. I closed my eyes breathing in his sweet scent. I opened them to look straight In to pools of light butterscotch. Edward's face was just inches from mine; close enough to reach up and feel his perfect features. He drew closer pressing his stone hard but gentle lips against my neck trailing kisses down and along my collarbone. I felt a small squeeze on my hand; Edward is going to change me now. I got scared, I tried to pull away. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, the blood travelling towards the puncture making me fell sick with the thought. Looking into Edward's eyes I realised he was taking too much of my blood; he can't resist the taste and smell. I pushed against his chest but he is too strong and… thirsty for my blood to realise that I'm trying to push him off. I kept trying until using my last ounce of strength I slipped off into unconsciousness.

I woke up, my scream muffled by the pillow. Cold arms wrapped around me, it was a dream just a dream; but soon it might not be. "Bella," I looked at Edward. Realising that I was still screaming I abruptly stopped. Edward is worried; this is not the first time I've had this dream, and its getting worse each time.

"Time for my human moment Edward, I'll be right back," I whispered careful not to wake Charlie. Edward only nodded and sat down on my bed.

I was just about finished when the thought came to mind. I have been wandering about him for the past few days; I need to see Jacob. So now I've decided I'm going to see Jacob for one last goodbye and this time I'll do it properly.

I step outside the rain, Edward waiting for me in his Porsche. I walked confidently up to the car and told Edward "I'm going to see Jacob." With this his face went from happy to angry so quickly that at first I didn't notice it. "You can't" Edward replied with an icy tone.

"Yes I can, I want to… I need to," I said my voice coming out a mere whisper.

"Why?" Edward asked starting to get angry.

"Because I never said goodbye properly last time," I answered my voice getting louder.

"You're not going," was all he said and he obviously thought he had won because he turned his head away putting on music.

"Why not?" Now it was my turn to be angry.

"Because you already said goodbye and it would be a waste of time." Edward's replied giving me a stern look.

"WHAT! A WASTE OF TIME." I shouted; acid in my voice. I felt a shudder go up my spine and a sharp pain ripping through my chest.

"Take me to your house please Edward." He thinks the argument is over, but he's in for a shock later. I am only going because of the pain.

He drove in silence all the way to his house and when he got there I ran calling for Esme. Suddenly she stood beside me.

"Bella, what is it?" Esme asked a hint of worry in her soft voice.

"Can you take me to the boundary please Esme I need to talk to Jacob?" I asked with innocence. Esme hesitated but nodded. Smiling I called out to Edward "I'll be back later," and by the look on his face he will not be happy.

I got out of Esme's car and waved goodbye. Deciding to take a detour I walked towards the forest. I haven't tripped or been clumsy once today; maybe its wearing off on me. I reached a big tree, this will be a good place to rest. I was just comfy when my phone went off telling me I had a text message. Its from Edward '_Bella, you will only make it worse for the both of you.' _Normally I would agree with Edward after him convincing me; but not today. For some reason I felt angry and hit the tree bringing on the stabbing pain in my chest again. Another ripple went up my spine causing me to collapse; the last sound I heard was a loud ripping noise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: well hope you enjoyed reading next one out soon please review.


	3. Confusion

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story.

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

I finished off the last of the cake. "Emily that was a delicious lunch." She replied to this with a beautiful smile; but this will never make me forget what I did to her, the pain I caused her. Today is my turn to do the morning patrol with Jared, but he will be joining a bit later because of his imprint. I am worried about Jake, he can't get over Bella and the choice she made. He came back a couple of weeks ago after leaving when he read the invitation to the wedding that bloodsucker sent him.

Flashback

Today is not a good day, Billy is worried about Jake, newborn vampires are lurking around, the Cullens are still here and Zell is showing the signs of becoming a Werewolf. Quil and Embry are keeping an eye on him, he's quite a fighter and always sticks up for himself; never lets you put him down.

Suddenly a rustle came from the trees distracting me from my thoughts. What if its one of those newborns? What if there is more than one and no one will be able to help because I am too far away? I can't smell if it's a bloodsucker because the wind is blowing in the direction that will give them my scent. I lost these thoughts at once when I saw Jake coming out through the trees. "I've decided to come back and get on with my life; but don't start thinking that I will suddenly stop thinking of her because I won't." Was all Jake said as he then started to walk off.

End Flashback

We still haven't caught the newborns and no one been killed; but we know they're around because we see them but they don't see us. I went into the woods and changed into my Werewolf form. I hope we catch them bloodsuckers today it would make our lives a whole lot easier.

Rounding a corner I nearly walked right into another Werewolf; it is nearly as big as Jacob's form of Werewolf; which means something because he is big and quickly catching up with me. This Werewolf is black with silver from the tip of its nose along the spine of the back and along the top and to the end of the tail. Suddenly the scent hit me; it is a familiar smell that I can't place but that isn't the most noticeable thing about it its that the Werewolf is female. Her thoughts suddenly came into my mind "What The HELL!!" and all I can think is 'how the HELL can Bella Swan be a Werewolf'.

--

Summary: Hope this was a good chapter. Please review I'll write quicker if you do but I still promise the next chapter will be out soon. If anyone has any ideas of what I could make happen you're more than welcome to come up with some.


	4. Pain

Twilight Fan fiction- Chapter 3 – Jacob's POV

Twilight Fan fiction- Chapter 3 – Jacob's POV

The sunlight shone through the open window as I sat still on the sofa thinking about… well Bella. Ever since she left she's all I've been thinking about, until something distracts me which is normally the daily search for the new born Bloodsuckers. I still don't understand her decision, her choice; why would she want to be like them?

It was only a few days ago that I came back, only to hear the word that Charlie and Renée didn't seem bothered by the news of Bella and the bl… Edward's wedding. When she came, when she moved back to Forks my life changed; I became happier. That was until the day I saw her walk away from me, from a life that would be real. Even though I am a Werewolf, which makes the realness of it less, at least she could have a family of her own instead of living the rest of her life as a cold, stone, heartless Bloodsucker. Because that's what happens; they change, they lose who they are, they change, Bella will change and life will never be the same for me again.

--

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Twilight series, this is purely fan made.

Sorry this chapter took so long but ive been busy with GCSE'S and a lot of homework, but the next chapter will hopefully be out soon.

Please R+R


	5. WHAT!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Twilight

Chapter 4- Bella's POV- HOW?!

I feel weird, wrong and … I have paws what the HELL!! Turning round I bashed into a tree and fell back. Wait a minute… What is that smell, its familiar yet different somehow like I can distinguish all the different smells in it. Suddenly I heard another voice; but it was wrong I could hear them, but it didn't sound like they were talking… it was more like I was having a conversation with someone in my head. 'BELLA!!' I suddenly recognised the voice as Sam shouted my name again. All I could do was duck my head low and hide it under my h…paws. 'Stay here Bella I'm going to have to talk to Leah to help you phase back; she understands your position more than us being the only girl werewolf and needing the privacy.' Phase why is he talking about phasing…NO!! I cant be, I'm not a Quilette. How could this have happened to me?! HOW?! 'I really don't know Bella; maybe somewhere in you blood from a longer time ago is Quilette blood that maybe only now has fully developed.' Fully developed makes it sound like a growth Sam, and that really doesn't help. 'Ok I'll explain more.'

'I think that in your blood are Quilette genes from maybe many generations ago, I can only guess. Maybe this Quilette was a werewolf and imprinted or fell in love with a non- werewolf; the children would skip the werewolf gene until the next generation because the mother or father was a werewolf . But what if the children fell in love with people not related to the Quilettes, the Quilette genes would become less and less distinct over each generation. Maybe its taken this long to catch up and well as I said fully develop.'

I need to take this all in, its weird. Ok Sam I think that explains it a bit more just I'm still confused though; but not so much about how I became a Werewolf but WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!! I was supposed to be getting married …TOMORROW!!

'I'm sorry Bella but you can't go back, you will want to act on your instincts and attack them. I'm going to have to tell you how to phase back… and bring you some clothes.' I thought you said you were going to get Leah to help me 'Yeah ok I'll bring her to help. I won't be long Bella. OK?' Yeah ok I just hope she won't hate me. But no reply came so I assumed he phased back.

What am I going to do? I can't go back to the Cullens and with this a tear rolled down my cheek and fell on the ground. At least I'll still have Jake; he will help me through this.

Summary: YAY!! I got this chapter done quickly. I hope its good and makes sense. Please review and as always ideas are welcome. THANKYOU!! )


	6. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own anyhting of Twilight

Chapter 5- 

Leah's POV

The insistent rapping at the door was what woke me. Walking into the hallway I shouted 'Who is it?' There was a pause before the reply 'It's me...Sam,' hearing worry in his tone I suppressed a groan; somethings happening and he needs me to do something...well at least I'm useful.

Reaching the door in three long strides I opened it to a nervous Sam. As usual he was not wearing a top and suddenly I felt my cheeks warming, I looked down quickly hoping he would not notice. Sam...I've never really gotten over him and everytime I see him like this old feelings resurface again. I know this needs to stop because I'm annoying the pack with my rants. But most of all its hurting Sam, he couldn't help imprinting on Emily. I've lost count of the amount of times I've wished that I was his imprint; that we'd be together forever...but no we were born into the supernatural way of life and there's nothing I can do do to change that.

'Leah!...hellooo speak!' Sam's voice broke through my thoughts and brought me back to...reality. Looking at him i noticed his stare, he knew what I was thinking about; he knew I was thinking about him. Damn! I need to get over this. 'Yeh Sam uhh what do you want? I only just finished my run, I was sleeping and YOU woke me.' I asked as his stare became more worried. 'Leah, I need your help, It's Bella sh..' He started.

'What about Bella?' I sneered, I've never liked Bella she came here as Jake's friend but in the end she chose Them the bloodsuckers and since then she has been our enemy; but Jake has never and never will accept that.

'She's ..umm she's, It's best if you come see for yourself Leah' Sam said and rushed off towards the forest and I had no choice but to follow him; stupid Pack rules.

A couple of minutes later the scent hit me I knew It was Bella, but It smelt...different. Sam stopped close to a tree and, coming to stand next to him, I looked in the direction of his gaze seeing a black and silver Werewolf; Bella. An enraged cry slipped from my lips and I headed in the other direction; phasing. How can She be a Werewolf?

Summary: Hope this chapter is good...sorry for the long wait. Hopefully the next chappy will be out soon cuz i have more ideas.


	7. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't anything of Twilight

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

I stood at the border looking at the part of the forest where i knew Bella was sitting, confused. I saw it all, everything. I saw her phase. Every bit of pain she felt, mental or physical, I could feel too.

Bella... she's everything to me, beautiful and kind, the only person I've ever really loved. The smell suddenly hit me and I knew, even though the smell of Werewolf was there, that it was still the most wonderful smell i would ever encounter.

She could no longer be mine, my beautiful Bella no longer able to be at my side forever. I knew then that Bella would forever be out of reach. Forever an enemy. Memories suddenly came to mind. The first time I saw her. The first time I held her hand. The first time I kissed her, the feel of her lips against mine, her fragile body in my protection.

Standing up, I gave her a silent farewell and started to head back home when I suddenly felt moisture on my face. Reaching up with my hand I put a finger to the tear...I was crying.

Summary: Hope this was a good chappy next 1 should b out soon


	8. Leah's Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Twilight

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I saw Leah come round the corner and knew instantly that she was angry with me. As if she had heard me and was agreeing, she let out a cry of anger and headed off in the opposite direction. Sam was staring at me, with what I guessed was confusion. Before I could try to talk to him, I heard Leah's voice 'watch yourself Bella, you abandoned us for the bloodsuckers! Don't expect a warm welcome.' With her voice full of malice I knew she still hated me.

I whined softly into the ground. What is wrong with me? First I get myself caught into the world of the supernatural and then, if that couldn't possibly be enough, I become a Werewolf!

I sensed Sam looking at me and glancing at him I saw his frustration with Leah and well...me and my...genes.

'Frustrated with ME! He's the one who le...left m...' She suddenly broke off in tears, filling my head with the sadness she was feeling, and listen to me it hurt.

'Leah...It'll be ok' I stopped there knowing that when people were sad they generally wanted to be left alone.

'Leave me alone,' Leah whispered. Suddenly I heard it; her intentions: she was running and she was coming after me. Before I got the chance to get away, she turned the corner and let out a loud, long growl. Damn she was fast. Suddenly the growl broke off and Leah jumped at me.

Summary: Yay fight =P hehe sorry 4 the cliff-hanger but next 1 will be out soon...hopefully.


	9. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** Twilight doesn't belong to me. :)

Bella's POV

Leah hit me in the side causing me to to roll with the force of the impact. I felt a sudden, sharp pain in my hind leg and realised she was biting me. Twisting round I bit her tail causing her to growl and let go. I backed away until I felt the ground disappear from beneath my paws and realised she had forced me to the edge of the cliff. I could either attack or wait for her to pounce and force me off the edge and there was no way I'd let that happen now. Leah was about to pounce when Sam's booming command rang through my mind "Stop now!" Leah lowered her head, whining softly and, not knowing what else to do, I followed suit.

Sam had managed to phase into his wolf form during the fight but had only intervened using commands, showing me just how childish (or normal?) our fight must have been. "_I brought you here to help her, Leah. Not attack her for something she had no control over_" Sam chided Leah, "_Now help her. I'll be waiting at the edge of the forest." _With that, Same padded off and I could tell he had phased back when I could no longer sense his frustration, anger or worry.

I felt Leah's wolf eyes boring into me; glaring at me, it seemed, going by the thoughts coming from her mind. Words like _bitch_ and other, more unsavoury things. "_Leah, _I thought, preparing to calm her down "_I'm sorry for whatever I did that upset you...believe me, it wasn't intentional._" Leah growled, "_You chose Edward over Jake; you ruined his life and now you're only back because you __**phased**__. Why should I help you?"_ The venom and hatred in Leah's voice was surprising, even for her, making me hate myself more and more for the pain I had caused Jake. _"I had to choose," _I whispered,_ "I couldn't have both forever...I had to make a decision and I chose Edward, the man I love." _Leah's glare intensified _"Love? You think those bloodsucking __**freaks**__ are capable of love!"_ I backed away from Leah's ferocity, thinking that it was going to end in another fight and Sam would now be too far away to stop it quickly.

_"Listen, Bella," _Leah murmured, _"I'm going to help you...but that doesn't make us friends. OK?" _I nodded in response. _"I need you to understand, you can't just expect to be accepted into our group. You can choose to leave and no one will hold it against you...no one will even need to know; Sam and I won't tell anyone if you don't want us to." _Leah padded around slowly, her eyes darting in amongst the branches and into the distance; becoming agitated. _"Come Bella, we should go for a run, it helps."_ Leah jogged off and I followed, albeit clumsily, _"You need to feel calm and imagine letting go of the wolf" _Leah's pace increased as I struggled to keep up. _"Picture yourself as a wolf and then imagine that wolf becoming you, let yourself back in and let the wolf rest."_

I followed Leah's instructions, imagining myself as a wolf and changing back to normal; allowing a calmness to enter my mind. Leah's thoughts of her first experience of phasing helped me a lot; her emotions and worries were the same as mine. I imagined running through a forest and seeing Edward in the distance, I needed to change back before he saw me; he couldn't know what I had become. I imagined nearing the forest border and suddenly phasing back and Edward finding and taking me to his house...to make me a vampire.

I suddenly collapsed as a shudder ran through my body. My arms and legs stretched out, pain racing through them. A howl ripped out of my lips as another pain shook my body. I dug my claws into the ground waiting for the pain to stop, struggling to stay conscious. As suddenly as it had begun, it had finished. I was lying on the floor, shaking, as someone put a blanket over me. "I keep these here for when it gets cold," Leah explained as I sat up and looked around. My sight, hearing and smell had returned to a little higher than normal, which seemed weird. Strange what a short time as a werewolf could do to me"It won't be as painful next time," Leah muttered, "you'll be able to change more quickly as well. It takes a while to get used to though." A sad smile crept on to Leah's face making me wonder how much her being a werewolf had changed her life and how it had forced her to remember her time with Sam and cope with his imprinting all over again. Leah suddenly looked uncomfortable and annoyed as if she remembered that she didn't like me. She said a quiet "bye" and ran off, leaving me alone in the increasing dark of the evening. I looked around to see how far she had taken me and realised we were at the boundary. I had to make my choice. Again.

Leah's POV

I walked off thinking about what I'd just done. I'd left Bella at the boundary to make her choice, stay with us and join the pack or try and continue life with Edward; loving someone she is meant to kill. I understand her desire to keep trying to be with Edward, to make it work, but I can't forgive her for the pain she's caused Jake and the torment she put him through. She led him on, making him believe that she loved him just to go and break his heart by going to Edward after he had left her. I don't understand how she could do that to him, he was supposed to have been her best friend...you don't do that to friends. And you don't become friends with a werewolf **and **a vampire...it just doesn't work; they'd want to kill each other. She made it worse for both of them.

It'll be easier if she goes off on her own or tries to be with Edward. That way she won't come back; she chose them before so she doesn't belong with the pack. She's a bloodsucker at heart so belongs with them, not with us.

I ran to the place where Sam was waiting "She's making her choice," I told him, "It'll be best if we don't mention anything to the others; It'll only upset them and stir things up." Sam glared at me and growled "you don't make the choices here, Leah. I do. I will decide if they need to know or not." With that he stormed off. "Wait, Sam," I shouted, running to catch up, "if you tell anyone it'll make it worse...think about what it would do to Jake. I can't watch him go through that again; it's sad and also annoying when I can hear all his depressing thoughts." Sam sighed, "Don't you think about anyone else Leah? I know his thoughts are overbearing but we just need to deal with them and help him cope. But...I guess you're right, we should keep all this secret for now. At least until we know what choice she makes."

Bella's POV

I sat at the boundary wondering what to do, whether to go to the pack or return to Edward. The pack would help me through this and would, hopefully, accept me as one of them. They would keep me safe and I would help them chase down vampires who kill people; I'd do what I was meant to do as a werewolf. But...would they actually welcome me? After what I did to Jake? Probably not. I need to be with people who want me and don't care about any of the choices I've made recently and won't hate me for being a werewolf.

I want to go back to Edward, he loves me and I love him; we were made for each other. He will understand and help me. The Cullens are already like a family to me, they accept me for who I am and will accept me for what I have become. I can't live without them, I can't live without Edward.

Having made my choice, I stood up and crossed the boundary onto the Cullens' side. I ran down the road towards their house and called a taxi which arrived five minutes later. As the car drove towards the Cullen house, it began to rain heavily. Through the downpour, I glimpsed a flash of red in the trees and turned around to get a better view but the taxi had already passed it.

I got out of the taxi, about a five minute walk from the Cullen house, and paid the driver. I walked the rest of the way to house and tried to calm my beating heart before I went to meet Edward. My feet crunched on the path as I made my way to the front door making me feel more nervous with every step. I slowly ascended the steps to the front door and was about to ring the bell when the door opened. Edward stood there in all his magnificence and it was all I could do not jump into his arms and melt in the gaze of his butterscotch eyes. I smiled slowly and stepped towards him but he quickly stepped back and shook his head. "Bella, I can smell it on you. I saw it happen. Everything has changed." My lip trembled but I would not let myself cry, I had to be strong. "I love you, Edward," I whispered, "please, I didn't want this to happen. I want to be with you...forever." Edward started shaking his head, "we're natural enemies...it just won't work." He stepped outside and gestured for me to follow, we walked into the forest and sat down on a fallen tree trunk.

Edward looked up at the sky and sighed, "I wish it could work, Bella. I really do. It would take so much work from both of us, we'd have to both be so dedicated." I stood up in front of Edward and held his hands "I'm dedicated to us, Edward, I want it to work. I love you more than you can think. You still love me...don't you?" Edward nodded but still looked troubled, "I'm a vampire, you're a werewolf; it just doesn't work. We could try but I don't know how long we could last. You smell wonderful to me, even though you are a werewolf, but I don't know how you will smell to my family. We can't risk a confrontation between all of us, it would lead to bloodshed." Edward started to walk away as my breath whooshed out in a hiss of frustration. I ran to stand in front of him, "Yes, Edward, I'm a werewolf now. But I'm still Bella, the woman you fell in love with. We can make it wo-" Edward shook his head and tried to walk past me but I stood in his way, "Bel-" before he could finish my name I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him. At first, his cold, hard lips were unyielding, but then he accepted the kiss and returned it with his own. His lips became loving and his arms slipped around my waist as he trailed soft kisses down my neck. I gasped and held on to him; if we could kiss, we could make all this work. Edward softly nipped at my neck and a moan escaped my lips before I could stop it. Edward suddenly backed away and looked anywhere but at me, embarrassed. I stepped forward and hugged him, wrapping my arms around him and waiting for his chin to rest on my head. "I love you, Bella" he whispered as I snuggled into the love of his embrace. We could make It work and we would, "I love you too, Edward." I smiled and leant up to kiss him again.

**Summary:**

Oh my god, been such a long time +.+. I don't know if anyone is actually still into this story :P but I got a sudden urge to write again. I've made this chapter longer as all my other chapters were incredibly short. Hope you all like It :) please R + R.


	10. The Eagle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Twilight.

Bella's POV

Edward held me close to him as I deepened the kiss, trying to savour the moment, knowing that it couldn't last forever. I slid my hands up his shirt, running my fingers over his cold muscles, allowing them to rest on his shoulders. Edward groaned and pulled away, letting his arms fall to his sides. I let go of his shoulders and took a step back, not letting him see the disappointment on my face.

"So, I guess it's time?" I asked, hoping that we could just forget that I had ever changed and continue with the wedding.

"Yes," Edward said "we need to see what my family thinks of you. We need to see how they react to a werewolf joining my family." I looked up in shock at the word 'my' realising that he no longer saw me as part of the family; he saw me as a werewolf. No matter what he said, the only way I would be able to stay with Edward was if his love was stronger than his hatred of … my kind. I looked into the forest and had a sudden urge to phase and run amongst the trees, my kin by my side. I had a desire to race through fields, feeling the soft grass beneath my feet, the wind against my face. A ripple ran up my arm so I bit my lip, hoping the pain would stop the change from coming. Looking up, I noticed that Edward had already headed back to the house, leaving me on my own...in the woods. Noticing the growing darkness of the forest, I hurried off to catch up with Edward.

I emerged from the forest a couple of minutes later and spotted Edward leaning against the wall of his house, waiting for me. I walked up to him and smiled, hoping it would show confidence and not reveal how scared I suddenly was of the people I loved. The door eased open and Alice appeared in the doorway, a harsh, yet not unkind look on her face.

"I can't see you," was all she said as she let me and Edward past. I knew exactly what she meant; she couldn't see me in her visions of the future because of my change. That suddenly made me feel out of place in the world, it made me feel like I didn't exist. I walked across the room and sat down on the creamy white sofa, letting my hands run slowly over the surface. Edward sat next to me but put a lot of distance between us. The others began to enter the room taking their seats on the other sofas. Alice and Jasper, with a pained look on his face, took the one closest to us. Carlisle and Esme, both looking as kind as ever, took seats opposite. Finally, Emmett and Rosalie, with a happy smile on her face, took seats next to them.

My stomach clenched at the thought of what was about to happen, nothing good would come out of this...they would never accept me as one of them. Alice, noticing my discomfort, smiled reassuringly at me... but I couldn't calm down, I felt trapped and in danger. I noticed a strange smell in the air, a smell that made my fight or flight instincts flare into action. I suddenly realised that it was them I could smell, it was the smell that Jake had told me about; the one that made werewolves hate being near vampires. Personally, I couldn't see what all the fuss was about. Yes, it was an unpleasant smell, but it wasn't strong or overpowering; I could easily forget about it. Doing just that, I waited for the inevitable.

"Bella," Esme started, "It's unfortunate that this happened...and so close to the wedding too. In a couple of weeks you could have been changed into a vampire and we would have no problems." Esme sighed and leaned forward, "but now we don't know what to do; vampires and werewolves just don't mix."

Carlisle nodded and stood up, "I'm sorry, Bella. We don't have much of a choice in the matter," he paused and looked me straight in the eyes, "the wedding can't go on."

"But I love him," I stated as tears welled up in my eyes, "we can make it work." Rosalie suddenly turned and glared at me.

"Oh really?" she spat, "Edward can't even sit next to you. You think it can work between a vampire and his dinner?" The look of sheer hatred had me rooted to the spot. I knew Rosalie could be cold, but never this cold; my blood had turned to ice in my veins.

I quickly stood up and walked out of the room, slumping against the wall, letting the tears roll down my cheeks. Wiping the tears away, I headed towards the back of the house as frantic whispers drifted from the other room; I couldn't stay knowing how they felt. I walked out into the garden and sat down on a bench, staring up into the dark sky. I don't know how long I sat there for but, looking around, I noticed that Alice had taken the seat next to me.

"Don't worry," she said calmly, "we'll work it out and we'll be a family soon enough." Smiling, she leaned forward and hugged me. The scent wafted up my nose, a slight smell of death and decay; of corruption. Alice jumped up and walked back into the house, pausing only to grin at me.

Walking down the garden path, I admired the beauty of the stars, wishing that I could be here forever. Looking up into the night sky made me feel free and safe, made me forget the current problems of my life. After walking around the garden, and noticing how wonderful it looked at night, I took a seat on the bench again.

"Beautiful aren't they?" someone intoned from behind me. Looking around I saw Esme and smiled, offering her a seat beside me. She smiled and sat down, noticeably closer than Edward had sat before.

"I would love to get lost in the night sky," I whispered, trying to stay away from the subject of the marriage.

"The marriage can go on," Esme said, as if she had read my mind. I continued to look at the sky until the words suddenly sank in.

"What!?" I pretty much shouted at her.

Esme smiled, "we are going to give you a chance, Bella." I grinned and jumped forward, pulling Esme into a sudden embrace. Getting up, I ran back into the house to find Edward.

Lying in bed I thought about everything that had happened in a single day, so much for such a short period of time. I had had an argument with Edward, I had phased into a werewolf, had a fight with Leah, made up with Edward and been accepted back into the Cullen family. My life definitely wasn't perfect right now but it sure wasn't the worst it could be. However, Edward hadn't seemed as happy and excited as I had. After my short chat with Esme, he smiled at me and gave me a quick hug before going to talk to Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper while Esme, Rosalie and Alice chatted amongst themselves. I had felt left out so, after a few brief chats, I said goodnight and headed off to bed.

Hearing the faint murmur of voices coming from outside, I walked over to the window and looked out. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were walking out into the forest, obviously going hunting. Little snippets of their conversation drifted up to my window.

"Don't worry," Emmett was saying, "you'll ... used ... it. If not you can...her." His joking laughter floated up to the window.

"Yeh," Edward replied, all serious, "yeh, good idea." I froze while trying to work out what Emmett had said which I had been unable to hear. It could have been anything ranging from 'dump her' to 'kill her', the latter obviously being ridiculous and unlike Edward. Yet...Edward had not seemed himself since entering the house. He had acted normal when we had kissed, but not since...like he was having second thoughts about us. I felt out of place and unwanted within the family, it was obvious that they were going through a lot just to have me here, to try and accept me.

Making a quick decision, I got up and packed the few belongings I kept in the Cullen household into a backpack. Throwing the backpack, over my shoulder I left the room and descended the stairs as quietly as possible. I dropped the backpack by the front door and entered the kitchen to get a glass of water to make it seem as if that was all I had come down for. After packing a few supplies of food and water and picking up my savings, I picked up the backpack and left the house, running down the path to reach the main road.

A couple of minutes later I reached the main road and headed in the direction of home. On the way there, I thought about what would be the best thing to do; would it be good to stay in Forks? Should I stay away until the Cullens moved on? I walked into my house and packed a few more belongings and more money. I couldn't stay here knowing that I wasn't welcomed by the Quilettes, who resented me for choosing the Cullens, and the Cullens, who resented me for something I had no control over. Though Edward could live with the fact that I was a werewolf, Alice and Esme seemed to be more comfortable around me and more able to put the truth aside; their loyalty and love for me appeared stronger than his. A sad and painful truth. I stepped outside and headed in the direction to leave town, hoping to get a good distance away before anyone realised I was gone. Even if they didn't want me around, the Cullens would still want me to stay in Forks with my dad. But I couldn't stay right now, I needed to work some things out.

I considered phasing to make the journey quicker but I knew that the Quilettes might be able to hear me and it would be hard to carry my backpack. I jogged along the edge of the road, keeping an eye on the forest. A few miles along the road, in my peripheral vision, I saw a flash of red among the trees making me turn my head to look carefully. Whatever it was was gone now but anxiety was building up in me, making me look for more flashes.

15 miles along, I was far from Forks and came across a small, possibly abandoned, house. Plucking up some courage, I eased the door open and did a quick scan of the close areas; everything seemed fine. I slowly, and carefully, walked through each room of the house, checking for signs of people recently living here. An hour passed, the sun had risen, and I had found nothing, so I walked into the bedroom and put my bag down. The bed looked clean and nothing looked odd, so I felt that it would be safe to stay here for a while; at least for the next day. I got into the bed and huddled under the blanket, desperate to sleep but unable to calm down due to fear, of what was outside, and the past day of events. Thoughts and worries kept whirring through my mind but I finally managed to drift off to sleep.

A couple of months passed during which I stayed in the house. Nothing happened in that time, I heard nothing from the Cullens or the Quilettes...either none of them cared enough, they knew it would just make the situation worse or they knew I could make my own decisions. Leah had suggested that I do the right thing...and this was the right thing; this was the best choice for everyone. I had told my dad that I was staying away for a while, but I wouldn't tell him where. He had worried and called everyday for the first few weeks. Eventually we reached a deal, as long as I kept him up to date on how I was doing, he would stop calling and worrying as much. I had managed to convince him that it would be good for me to prepare for moving away from home. However, this whole thing had made him dislike Edward more than ever so he kept trying to make me go see Jake. I wasn't going to give in that easily; I had no idea how Jake would react to what I had become and I didn't have any desire to find out soon.

Other than spending my days cleaning the house and garden and my nights in a fitful sleep, I had strayed into the nearby town a few times to get supplies, luckily no one had paid much attention to me. Attracting attention now could cause problems, a lone wolf was a weak wolf; if any vampires arrived and noticed me...I'd be in trouble. I just couldn't deal with any on my own, they mostly travelled in groups of, at least, 3 and the house was too far away from anywhere to get help.

One late night I felt a massive pressure building up inside me; I needed to shift, even with the risk of the Quilettes hearing my thoughts. I hadn't shifted since that first day and the urge to change now was too big to ignore. I looked outside to make sure that no one was around and then undressed so that no clothes would be ruined during the transition from human to wolf. Opening the back door, I ran out into the garden and started shifting. I felt the bones within my body changing into a new shape. Agonising pains filled my whole body during the change; a splitting headache and aching limbs that felt like they were being crushed.

Suddenly, the pain stopped and I was a wolf again. The pressure left my body and I felt calm, I felt as if I was where I belonged. The only problem was that I felt alone, I couldn't hear anyone else's thoughts in my head...it made me feel lost somehow. Ignoring my thoughts, I jumped over the garden fence and ran into the nearby forest. Leaping over tree roots and bushes, I ran deeper into the forest, quickly gathering speed. The speed with which I ran and my heightened senses made me feel free and alive; I never wanted to stop running. I could hear, and smell, the various animals moving among the underbrush. I could smell and sense the beginning of a storm coming, I could feel the dampness in the air. I felt exhilarated and alive, how could I live without this?

Rain began to fall as lightning raced across the sky, the crash of thunder arriving a few seconds later. I sat back on my haunches and looked up, watching the storm decorate the night as it slowly travelled closer to the forest. The hair on the back of my neck prickled and stood up as the sense of being watched washed over me. I quickly got up and padded off in the direction of the house, constantly aware that I was being followed. I risked a quick glance behind me and glimpsed a flash of red in the shadows. I started running faster, bounding over the roots and bushes. I was going too fast, my legs hit a thick tree root and I went down, sprawled on the floor. I heard a growl and looked over in that direction just as the red eyes disappeared from site. A series of ripping noises followed as I got up and sprinted back into the house, shifting as I crossed the threshold. I locked and bolted the back door and ran around the house making sure everything was locked. I then grabbed the nearest bookshelf, or piece of furniture, to each door and window and barricaded the entrances.

Once I was sure all the entrances were as safe as I could possibly make them, I made my way upstairs, dressed and got into bed...not that I'd be getting any sleep. Any noise made me jump up and stare at the closest entrance thinking that a vampire had managed to get into the house. I didn't even know if there was a vampire to worry about, I had heard growls and then a ripping sound...the vampire could be dead. But...that would mean werewolves, I wasn't ready to deal with the Quilettes; though they'd be better to see than any hostile vampire. A crash from the hallway made me snap out of my thoughts, I froze, having no idea what to do. I quickly, but silently, got out of bed and made my way to the corner of the room. Turning my back on the doorway was a mistake, the only hint I got that the vampire was behind me was a sudden whoosh of air before I was suddenly flat out on the floor.

"I'm sorry," the vampire whispered before biting my shoulder. A quick, sharp pain flared through my shoulder but was quickly replaced by a dull ache. I wasn't aware of how long it took him to finish, it could've been minutes or mere seconds...but he didn't kill me, there was no agonising pain.

I felt him stand up, I took this opportunity to get up and attack but he was already on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," he said and smirked, "I have a certain attraction to female werewolves...the scent is intoxicating."

"Why doesn't it hurt?" I asked, feeling slightly dizzy from the blood loss. I looked up at him to check his eyes, they were a dark amber with another colour near the pupil, but I couldn't see what colour because he was too far away; at least they weren't red. His hair was dark brown, straight and shoulder length, his build was athletic and he was around 6'2. While noticing all this, he had decided to undress me with his eyes, so I glare at him.

"I can control my venom," he replied as he walked around the room, "I guess you could say its my power. So...what's your name, little lupa?" For a few seconds I was at a loss for words, he had a sexy accent. Blushing slightly I looked away from him.

"Bella," I answered, "my name is Bella...what's your name?"

"Ari," he replied and turned away.

"That's a strange name," I whispered, stupidly fearing what his reaction would be. I glanced at him quickly to gauge his reaction, he seemed fine enough.

"It's a Nordic name, it means eagle," he started walking around the room and examining my meagre belongings, "sorry about breaking in by the way; I had to see if you were okay." This brought on a sudden spark of anger within me.

"So I guess seeing if I'm okay means biting me and leaving me for dead!" I shouted and stood up to show I could look after myself. This sudden outburst seemed to shock him and I instantly felt bad.

"I guess I deserved that, little lupa, I hope you can forgive me...I don't know what came over me. I just had to protect you from that vampire and come and see you." Well, that explained what had happened back in the forest...but I couldn't trust him, I had no idea what he was like.

I stood up and walked out into the hallway to assess the damage he had caused, he had somehow opened a window and knocked over the bookcase that I had used to block it.

"So, you don't intend to kill me?" I slowly asked, dreading the answer, I was a vampire's enemy; I was his enemy. But the fact that he had let me live so far, and didn't appear to be hostile, sparked a glimmer of hope within me. I looked over at him and caught him smirking, was it really so funny for me to think he was a possible threat?

"I won't hurt you," he replied while laughing slightly, "I promise." As he walked around looking at the few belongings in the house, a thought came to mind.

"Why are you here on your own?" I questioned. I had thought most vampires travelled together in groups; there were always hostile vampires that would be a threat to a lone vampire.

"I'm a nomad," he started whilst walking around the room, "I travel alone all over the world; tasting all the ...delicacies." He stared intently and began to walk towards me, backing me up against a wall, stepping into my personal space. He put his hands on either side of my head and leaned in, blocking my escape and pressing me up against the wall. He moved closer and kissed my neck, grazing his teeth along it, causing me to tense up. After a few seconds he pulled back and held one of my hands, running his fingers over it. He suddenly looked down, so I followed his gaze. He was looking at my engagement ring, I had never thought about taking it off.

"You're getting married," he stated, without looking up.

"Yeh," I said and looked away, feeling ashamed. "Well...I was anyway. He's a vampire and he...can't live with the fact that I'm a werewolf now. Neither can his family" With that said, I turned away and walked towards my room as I felt tears come to my eyes. I sensed him following me.

"Why continue wearing it then?" he quietly asked as he turned me around to face him. I narrowed my eyes at the memory of how Edward had been treating me recently. Gritting my teeth, I replied "I forgot to take it off."

"Tell me what happened," he whispered and took a seat in a nearby chair, so I followed suit. I sighed and proceeded to tell him about my sudden change and how the choice of either the Cullens or the Quilettes had led to me leaving Forks. He listened to the entire story but didn't seem to agree or disagree with anything I said.

"You should go back and sort this problem out," he suggested after I finished telling him everything, "staying here won't be easy for you; wolves belong in packs." At first, I didn't agree with him but, over the next few hours, he managed to convince me that returning to Forks was the best thing to do. I began packing my bag with my new, and old, belongings to get ready for moving back home. Ari had promised to come back with me, after I rested for a while, which made me feel safer about the trip. For some reason I could trust him, I felt safe with him; maybe because he saved me from the rogue vampire. Travelling with him would be a lot better than another vampire sneaking up on me unawares.

In the morning, after a peaceful sleep, Ari and I stepped out into the rain to begin our journey to Forks. I felt nervous, how could I face anyone after everything that had happened? The Cullens would most likely be upset with me and not want me around and I had no idea whether Jake had been told anything. There was also the case of Ari, how would everyone react to him? I decided to put these thoughts aside for the time being and focus on getting home. At least I knew one certain worried father would be happy to have me back.

Summary

Oops, took me a long time to update. Sorry about that :) I have been distracted by games, books and Youtube. Hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot quicker. My brother also had a lovely addition to this story while I was AFK:

Edward then decided he was to be gay. "Bella is a bit of a bitch you see". IKR said Benjamin.

Just to add, I haven't read the series in a very long time and I have lost a lot of interest in it too...so some things I may have forgotten so if anything is wrong feel free to point it out.


End file.
